


Significant Gesture

by Minuete



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [21]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Advent calendar prompt, Day 23, F/M, Friendship, Reindeer, Santa Claus - Freeform, Season 1, Tumblr Prompt, day 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Set sometime in Season 1, before the minor character deaths. Scully visits Mulder's apartment for the first time.





	Significant Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr only-txf-fanart's Philes' Xmas Advent Calendar Prompt Days 22 and 23: reindeer and Santa Claus

Scully takes a moment to take in the dated, brick brown building before stepping out of her car and being greeted by the mild late-November afternoon weather.  Putting on her trench coat, she notices that there were some trees still hanging onto their gold-and-red colored leaves lining the building. She reads the address located above the archway of its main entrance: 2630 Hegal Place.  A couple of residents exits the building without a passing glance her way as she stands aside for them before entering the main hallway, and passing by the row of mailboxes to the single elevator that services the complex.  Scully pushes the number 4 button and waits for the elevator to slowly make its way up to the fourth floor.  She steps out of the elevator and notices that the even-numbered units are on her left.  Scully reaches unit 42 and knocks on the door.  She notices that the number “2” is slightly askew, but before she has a chance to adjust it, Mulder answers the door. He is casually dressed in a long sleeve dark grey top with the sleeves rolled up and jeans. 

“Hey, Scully.  Thanks for swinging by after visiting your parents,” Mulder said as he ushers her inside.  

“It’s no problem, Mulder,” she answers as she takes in Mulder’s apartment.   It definitely has the bachelor pad ambiance with its eclectic furniture pieces.  She notices a telescope propped beside a window nearby the entry to his kitchen.  There’s an empty laundry basket atop his dining table with a basic turn-style kitchen timer beside it.  He leads her further inside where she finds that he is in the process of cleaning his fish tank. 

“Hold on just a moment, Scully.  I’m almost finished…” Mulder trails off as he pours a large jug of water into the tank, sending his three goldfishes scurrying to one end.  She watches as he tests the pH levels of the fish tank before replacing its top. 

“Let me dispose of this,” Mulder said motioning towards a pile of wet towels and a bucket of dirty tank water he’d siphoned before she arrived.  He quickly gathers the items and makes a beeline to the kitchen while shouting, “Oh! And welcome to my humble abode, Scully!” 

He leaves her alone giving her a chance to observe his living room.  She glances down at the coffee table and smirks at Mulder’s idea of a coffee-table book— Playpen magazine—next to an ashtray filled with empty shells of sunflower seeds.  A cream-and-black afghan blanket with Aztec designs is haphazardly strewn on the black leather couch.  Scully gathers the blanket and folds it, placing it neatly on the end nearest to the fish tank.  She notices something red in the tank among the aquarium plant décor as she steps in closer to take a look. 

“Think my fishes like their new neighbor?” Mulder asks returning from the kitchen. He stoops beside her to observe his fish tank, his left arm brushing against her right shoulder in the process. 

“Santa Claus in a snorkeling outfit?” She gives him a sideways glance and sees his upturned lips in profile. His hazel eyes are shining brightly from the light illuminating the fish tank. 

“I figured the fishes could be festive for me this year.  It’s a shame; I couldn’t find any reindeer to keep Jolly Ol’ Saint Nick company.” 

“Hmmm...guess there aren’t any snorkels that would fit a reindeer.”  Mulder turns his head towards her giving her a lopsided smile.  He stands upright and grabs the fish food from the second shelf.  Scully watches the goldfishes madly swim up to the top fighting for the pellets scattered on the water’s surface. 

“They act as if I never feed them.” He sets the fish food down on the shelf as he perches on the sofa arm rolling his shirt sleeves down.  “Take note how much I fed them, Scully.”  She arches her right eyebrow at Mulder.  He gets up and walks over to his desk, and opens the drawer, briefly rummaging through it until he reveals a key.  Scully looks at him questioningly. 

“Here’s a copy of my apartment key, for when I need you to feed my fish.”  He drops the key into her outstretched hands. Scully looks at the key and feels its ridges with her right index finger.   _This_ _is a_ _significant_ _gesture_ , she thought to herself,  _another degree of trust_.  She glances up at him and must have had a troubled expression on her face, as he raises his hands upright as if in surrender. 

“Hey, don’t think there’s any obligation nor pressure for you to return the gesture, Scully.  I just figured since you’re my partner now…” 

“No—right—I mean, it makes sense,” she stammers nodding her head, “It’s actually long overdue.  I should’ve given you a copy of my key since Eugene Tooms’ incident.”  She takes out her set of keys and threads his onto her key ring. “I’ll give you a copy of my key tomorrow at the office, Mulder.”  He worries his bottom lip still eyeing her. 

“Also, um…I was wondering if I can have you be my medical power of attorney if anything happens to me while on duty.” Scully nods. 

“Yes, of course, I can be your medical power of attorney, Mulder.” She averts her eyes and starts to chuckle at the weight of it all. “Geez! Way to spring this all on me without even a proper date!”  She glances back at him to see a surprised expression on his face.  _Oh_. She feels her blush start to spread across her cheeks as she stuffs her keys back into her coat pocket, her eyes downcast in embarrassment.  She didn’t mean it that way.  Mulder lightly taps her on her left elbow to get her attention.  

“Hey, I’ll treat you out tomorrow. Any place you like,” Mulder replies smiling softly at her once he recovered. “I can’t wait to tell my former ASAC that he’s completely off the hook to call the medical shots for my sorry ass.  He’ll be jealous to hear that my partner is also a certified doctor.”  Scully smirks. 

“I’ll draft something up for each of us to sign, then.  We can go over it during lunch at the Old Ebbit Grill.”  

“Old Ebbit Grill?!” 

“No take backs. You said any place I want,” she replies as she pokes his chest with her right index finger.  Before he could respond, the timer buzzes from the dining area. 

“I guess that’s my cue to head out,” Scully said looking at the front door as she drops her right hand to her side. 

“I’ll follow you. The laundry room is located in the basement.”  He grabs his keys off his desk and the laundry basket off the dining table as the two head out to the hallway.  Scully looks at him curiously when she sees him heading towards the stairwell instead of waiting for the elevator. Mulder turns to face her, his back against the stairwell door as he props it ajar.  

“It’s just faster this way. I gotta make a run to retrieve my clean laundry before somebody else decides to leave it on the countertop.  See you tomorrow, Scully! And thanks!” He shoots her a shy, boyish grin as she waves goodbye to him.  Scully watches as the stairwell door closes behind Mulder. She reaches into her coat pocket for her set of keys. She looks at his key hanging next to hers and smiles.


End file.
